Diario de Memorias
by Dixie Ulquiorra
Summary: Levi encontro el diario de Petra Ral. Su curiosidad pudo mas que el y empezo a leerlo, nadie tenia que enterarse, y menos ella si estaba muerta. Pero una verdad hara que el cambie, al descubrir que Petra, siempre estuvo enamorada de el.


Capítulo 1: No quiero decirle a Levi Rivaille que estoy enamorada de el

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día en el que fallo la misión? Solo dos semanas. Dos eternas semanas donde el tiempo era sinónimo de tortura. Para Levi Rivaille, que a pesar de que le gustaba el silencio y estar solo, hoy más que nada, se sentía algo nostálgico. Su gran equipo había muerto, no debió abandonarlos, confiaba en ellos y ellos confiaban en el pero, las personas no pueden decidir lo correcto y hacer lo correcto solo porque ellos lo digan, a veces las decisiones más difíciles y más pensadas, pueden salir mal. Y el no quería aceptarlo pero, realmente los extrañaba. Su compañía, sus voces, sus peleas, sus improvisados castigos para cuando ellos se pasaban en sus bromas, todo de ellos, los extrañaba.

Ahora comía solo en el comedor, aunque a veces Hanji lo acompañaba. Nada bueno venia de esa mujer, hasta Petra era más normal que ella. Pasaba por aquellas habitaciones vacías recordando viejos tiempos. Pero no podía permitirse tanta depresión. Tenía que ser fuerte, él es fuerte, el soldado más fuerte de la nación. Tenía que seguir luchando por él, por ellos, por la humanidad, tenía que terminar el trabajo que ellos no pudieron realizar. Sus muertes no serían en vano, el aunque muriese en el intento, haría todo lo posible por lograr lo que hubiese logrado con su equipo, todos juntos, en las expediciones.

Suspiro. ¿Acaso era tan difícil asimilarlo? Sabía que no debía socializar demasiado con ellos. Sabía que no debía llegar a estimarlos como compañeros, como amigos. Tener sentimientos hace que el ser humano sea débil y frágil hacia diversas situaciones, y el, no se escapaba de eso, era humano, tiene sentimientos, pero trata de reprimirlos, no es tiempo para estar pensando en esas cosas. Se repetía una y otra vez que ellos tenían que estar preparados para cuando uno muriera. Pero no pensó que se iban a ir todos al mismo tiempo dejándolo solo.

Camino por un pasillo y paso al lado de una puerta. Se detuvo.

"Ahora que lo pienso nunca he entrado a la habitación de Petra después de que murió"

Regreso y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. No entendía porque no quería hacer ruido pero tampoco quería ser descubierto, como si alguien se encontrara cerca, aunque sabía que no es verdad. La habitación estaba intacta como la última vez que la vio. Cuando fue a buscarla para ir a la expedición, a la última que asistió. Estaba algo llena de polvo a pesar de que solo había pasado dos largas semanas. Camino hacia su escritorio, había papeles y algo de tinta, unos libros, velas, y un cepillo con algunas hebras de cabello dorado, el cabello de la chica. Observo otras cosas y decidió que debía marcharse. Se acercó otra vez al escritorio antes de salir pero algo llamo su atención. Tenía un cajón entreabierto que no pudo notar antes. Su curiosidad humana fue más grande que sus principios y abrió el cajón.

Había unos papeles, una pequeña caja y un libro algo gastado. Lo agarro con su mano derecha y lo examino. Lo cogió con sus dos manos y lo abrió. La primera página en blanco. La segunda página decía que era perteneciente a Petra Real y luego las demás paginas que pudo ojear rápidamente era su letra. A lo mejor eran apuntes de sus expediciones o cosas así pero entonces se limitó a ver más.

-Un diario- dijo en voz alta viendo la gran cantidad de páginas que tenía escritas. En ellas estaban plasmados los verdaderos pensamientos de Petra Ral.

"Sé que no debería. Es la intimidad de una chica. Pero después de todo nadie se enterara. Y menos ella, está muerta"

Abrió sus ojos un poco más sorprendido de lo que acabo de pensar. Sabía que no era lo correcto pero realmente quería saber que había escrito ella allí. A lo mejor nada interesante y solo tonterías de una chica adolescente. Pero entonces una pregunta vino a su mente, ¿Que pensaba ella de mí?

Se sentó en la cama de la chica acomodándose para leer. Era temprano. Acababa de almorzar y no tenía mucho por hacer. Al fin tenía un día libre después de tanto alboroto por todo lo que había sucedido. Aunque no había tiempo para descansar. Abrió el libro y encontró rápidamente la página donde ella comenzaba a escribir.

Leyó la primera línea y sintió que estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo pero algo capto su atención. Justo antes de terminar la página estaba su nombre escrito. Paso a las siguientes páginas sin leer su cerebro se limitaba a buscar su nombre en ellas. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces en tan solo 5 páginas. ¿Qué tanto ella podía escribir del? Él no era interesante ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco compartían tanto tiempo juntos ni tenían ningún tipo de romance. Entonces él se preguntaba, ¿Porque Petra lo mencionaba tanto en aquel diario de memorias?

_He decidido empezar a escribir aquí solo para no querer explotar. No puedo hablar con nadie sobre esto, puede que se lo mencione a mi padre en alguna carta que otra pero de él no es el apoyo que yo quiero. Me gustaría que el de una manera se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero no podría, yo no me puedo hacerme eso a mí y menos a él. Eso afectaría nuestra relación en las tropas y yo no quiero eso. No quiero decirle a Levi Rivaille que estoy enamorada de él. _

**N.A: Hola, soy nueva escribiendo rivetra xD prometi este fic y eso hago. Bueno espero le den una oportunidad y me dejen lindos y maravillosos reviews xDDD actualizare cuando pueda, tampoco este fic será tan largo. Por cierto la letra cursiva espero que se entienda que se trata de lo que lee Rivaille en el diario de Petra. Nos vemos :D**


End file.
